


A ChuChu Mistake

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [41]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt Wild (Linked Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: You wanted Wild-centric prompts, right? How about him experimenting with stuff from other eras? just to list an example/idea: chu chu jelly in some games acts the same as potions, but sometimes they hurt to eat rather than help [see the purple chu chu jelly from Twilight Princess]
Relationships: Wild (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A ChuChu Mistake

One second, Wild was eying the moblin cutting him off from the rest of the group, leg throbbing where it had already gotten in a lucky shot with an axe, and the next he was falling to a forest floor, moblin and the other Links nowhere in sight.

The only living creatures around were several strange, purple-colored chuchus who stared at Wild in surprise while he counted them. One… two… four total. Not bad, as long as the purple color didn’t mean they were especially dangerous.

Heaving himself to his feet, Wild readjusted his grip on his sword and lunged for the first slithering nuisance.

That seemed to shake them from their surprise at his sudden appearance, and they started jumping around one another trying to get to him. Wild hit the first one to reach him with a quick slash, pivoted around the second to stab the two bouncing in the back, and then swung around to reduce the last chuchu to a liquid puddle.

Rolling his shoulders at the quick end to the fight, Wild slumped to the ground. He was more than ready to find the rest of the group. But finding meant walking, and walking currently meant bleeding. Leaving his wound unattended would just lead to more pain down the road in the form of a Time-and-Twilight-lecture.

Humming, Wild reached for his slate, then swiped to his healing options.

Empty.

Hadn’t Twilight said something about chuchu jellies being good for healing, though?

Eying the purple remains, Wild grinned. It was a good thing he’d run straight into ingredients then, wasn’t it?

It took less than a minute to collect the chuchu liquid and bottle it into jelly. Wild wasn’t sure exactly how much it would take to heal, but, trial and error, right? It couldn’t be that different from red potions.

Shrugging, Wild took a few sips to start and eyed his leg wound. A second… two… nothing was happening other than a slight stomach ache. Wild frowned and stared at the bottle. Had he not drunk enough? But even the littlest bit of red potion would do _something_ , so shouldn’t this be the same?

What had Twilight said about chuchu jelly, exactly? Groaning, Wild stored the jelly away in the slate and pulled out bandages. He couldn’t remember, and for all he knew, drinking too much would have adverse affects. Zelda and Purah were always going on about… doses…

Groaning, Wild clutched his stomach and stared at it. What was that? It felt like—like—

Holding back a cry, Wild fell to his side and clenched his eyes shut. He was never touching chuchu jellies again. It felt like they were eating his stomach from the inside out, all of his energy ebbing away with it and sweat coating his limbs in a sticky, uncomfortable layer. He felt like he’d been sick with the flu and then gutted by the Master Sword for good measure.

Forcing his eyes open, Wild peered blearily into the forest. Nothing. And for all he knew, everyone else ended up a full day away. He couldn’t just wait and hope they’d stumble over him; they wouldn’t have any idea where he was.

He was going to have to stand.

On three.

One.

Two.

Three—

Wild heaved himself into a sitting position. For a moment, he sat there, panting—and then his stomach protested the movement, twisting itself into a tighter knot, and he passed out.

* * *

“—ild!”

“Cub!”

“Are we sure we’re going in the right direction?”

“Twilight?” Wild groaned, opening his eyes. It had been light last he remembered, but the sun was well on its way to disappearing now. “Wind?”

“Wild!” A white sailcloth blocked his vision for a moment, and then Sky was leaning over him, forehead creased in worry. “Are you ok? What happened?”

“Wild!” Wind cried, leaning over him from the other side. “You’re so far from where the rest of us landed, I can’t believe—“

“Cub,” Twilight cut in, setting a hand on Wind’s shoulder and gently moving the boy to the side. “You didn’t make a potion from purple chuchu jelly, did you?”

“How’d you know?” Wild asked, and forced a grin.

“Lucky guess,” Twilight sighed.

“We ran into a ton trying to find you!” Wind said.

“Drink this,” Sky added, and held a red potion to Wild’s lips while Twilight put an arm under his shoulders and lifted him to a semi-sitting position. “You’ll probably still feel weak for a bit, but it should help your stomach.”

For that, Wild would currently do just about anything. Grabbing the potion, he drank it as fast as Sky allowed, then let him take the bottle back.

“Do you think you can stand, Cub?” Twilight asked. “Or do you need help?”

Wild waited a moment, letting the heat of the potion permeate his stomach. He still felt disgusting from all the sweat, but maybe—

Wild pushed himself up so he was sitting on his own, then to his feet, stumbled to the side, and braced himself on Twilight’s head.

“I could use some help,” he admitted. “But just this once.”

“Just this once,” Twilight agreed, laughing, and stood up to pull Wild’s arm over his shoulders. “Let me know if you need carrying, though.”

Wild hummed, pretending to focus on each step. He’d never admit it, but it was nice: Having brothers to carry him and keep him from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! And if you want to give me another prompt to fill, you can find my general prompt guidelines [here](https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/620850008644829184/prompt-ask-guidelines)! I also have more Linked Universe specific notes [here](https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/641599224518148096/prompts-open-linked-universe).


End file.
